When One Becomes Two
by Bellaward1105
Summary: A magic spell hits Bella, causing her to "divide" into two; her good and evil self. What will Edward and the Cullens say? Will she ever go back to being just Bella? AU. OOC. BXE. Post-New Moon.
1. How It All Began

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in Twilight, okay? Stephenie Meyer's more than lucky to be its author. I'm just an obsessed fan, playing with the characters like Bella's Barbie and Edward's Ken – though Edward is much hotter than Ken ... _When One Becomes Two_ plot is forever mine. :P_**

**A/N: When the idea fell into my head, I've fallen in love with it. Haha. This might be some drabble or what. Unedited and unbeta-ed. So when I'm feeling lonely because I get stuck with BTLBL, this is my savior. :)**

**This is Post-New Moon and an AU of Eclipse, just in case you don't know. Welcome to my trying-to-be-crazy-and-funny mind, people.**

Chapter 1: How It All Began

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call from the bottom of the stairs. I put my hair in a ponytail, and, after glancing at the window, trudged out of my room and into the first floor. From the stairs, I could smell the scent of something burning, and I groaned, hurrying to the kitchen. Why did Charlie have to do these things?

"Dad, I said, no metals when using the microwave." I sighed, taking the bowl with the spoon out with a potholder.

Charlie sighed, too. "I'm just trying to be nice, Bells. Here." He tossed a letter–from Jacob, obviously–in my empty hands. "Give him a chance." I scowled at that. He was the one who preferred to stay far away if I would be friends with the "bloodsuckers".

I turned around and muttered, "Humor me." I headed back up to continue my schoolwork, then. It was Sunday, and I hadn't completed anything yet. And it was all because Edward had kept on distracting me. Not that I was objecting, but I just couldn't bear being away from him after everything that had happened. He had admitted that he also felt the same way.

But, being with each other, we'd completely forgotten about other things. Like school and the pack. I sighed again as I thought of how Jacob was being unfair about, well, everything.

I glanced at the window once more and then at the clock. I'd told Edward to come a little after five so I could finish my work. He'd reluctantly agreed, but not after giving me a breathless kiss. If I'd really had everything my way, I would spend the rest of my time in my room, kissing Edward. Really, I'd be in heaven.

My father decided to interrupt my daydreaming. "Bella!"

"What?" I couldn't help yelling back. Couldn't he notice that I was busy? That he was robbing the hours his daughter wasn't wrapped around her gorgeous boyfriend? If Mr. Berty would scold me for my unfinished assignment, I'd blame Charlie. And I might throw Edward in, too.

I didn't move from my position on the bed. I just kept jotting down answers until I heard movement outside my door, and the said door being opened. I looked up at my father with a frown.

He looked slightly angry. "You didn't let me finish, young lady. I tried cooking dinner" – I snorted softly at the cooking part. Charlie glared at me – "because I'm leaving."

I sat up, then, feeling slightly guilty at the way I had treated him. "Where are you going, Dad?"

Charlie frowned. "We're heading to Seattle to help the police squad down there. The number of crime rates is pretty scary now, Bella. The government must act immediately."

"If you go, then who will be in charge of the great Forks Police Department?" I grinned at him. He just rolled his eyes at the praise.

"George will stay behind; don't worry. I'll never leave Forks unprotected." And if he did, I didn't think anyone or anything could surpass the Cullens or the wolves. So Forks _was_ the safest place in North America. That was just awesome.

Charlie misunderstood my smile. He narrowed his eyes at me. "As for you, you're still grounded. Don't try anything funny. So help me, I'll know."

"Dad," I groaned. "You've got to be kidding me." I slumped back on the bed, not liking this at all. Then Charlie's phone buzzed, indicating a message. He read whatever it was in there and sighed in defeat while I tried to send the imaginary, looming, dark cloud away.

"It's Alice." I straightened back up, getting all hopeful. "She's asking if it would be okay of she invites you to their house. The Cullen boys are out again, I guess." My face fell at the last part. Edward left? Well, I would see. Still, I tried to keep my heart from breaking. "She wants you for two weeks." Charlie sighed and muttered, "Perfect timing."

"What?"

"You can go to the Cullens' place." I gaped, not entirely believing what I was hearing. "Bella, I'd be gone for two weeks, too. This is a good timing, and I trust Alice to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of." I glared at him. He merely chuckled.

"Oh, by the way." He chucked a rectangular object on my bed. It bounced before staying still. "You got something."

"From who?" I lifted the box and gave a little shake. It looked like a book. That thrilled me and started opening it.

"I don't know. Anyway, I've packed and I'll leave after I put the bags in the cruiser."

I stopped unwrapping and stared at my dad. Even though he was being absurd, I knew he was only trying to protect his only daughter. Then I got up and hugged him awkwardly. He seemed surprised at the sudden affection.

"I'll miss you, Dad," I told him quietly. "Be careful, okay?"

He patted my head. "Always am, Bells." He pulled out of the embrace and grabbed his bags from his room. I tagged along, my left hand carrying my package–not sure why I brought it–and my right hand holding a small bag. Once everything was settled, Charlie got in the car and repeated my words from earlier. "Be careful, Bella."

I nodded and smiled. "Take care, Dad." Charlie shut his door and started the engine. I waved goodbye until he disappeared around the corner. For a brief moment, I wondered if Alice had seen this. I shook my head and went in, my focus back on the parcel.

When I felt around the package, it was a book. I sat on the sofa, planning to read the summary at the back. But when the paper wrapper was gone, I realized it wasn't an ordinary book. The cover was black and the title engraved in sophisticated-looking, gold letters made me shudder.

_Sorcery._

What the? Who in their right minds would want something like this, let alone believe it. But my supernatural experiences had opened my eyes for every possibility, even unbelievable ones. I studied the book. Maybe it got intercepted? Maybe some weird, old guru would want to use this for her ceremonies or something.

I wondered if it had something about vampires. With a grin, I opened the book. It wouldn't cause any harm, right?

My eyes scanned the table of contents, and I got intrigued at the topic called Yin-yang. If I remembered correctly from my trips with Renée, then this was Chinese-related. Cool. I heard Asians really got some interesting myths. Well, I'd check it out.

I flipped the pages to the Yin-yang chapter. The pages of the book were black, and the letters were white and kind of shimmering. Another shiver ran through me. When I got to the desired page, it showed a giant circular diagram, separated unevenly in two colors; black and white. There were two dots on the circle; a black spot on the white area, and a white spot on the black area. I read the article.

It seemed like some darkness-light-make-balance thing. The qualities of the yin and yang were the opposite of each other, but together they existed in varying proportions in all things. The eerie stanza at the bottom, though, caught my attention.

_When one becomes two_

_The world will see you through_

_Of good and evil_

_There'll be no balance_

Then at the right side of the stanza was a three-inch space. I gasped loudly when words suddenly appeared. It said: _Have you ever felt the need to be something you aren't?_

Of course, I'd have. I wanted to be a vampire for a long time, just to be with Edward. To have him forever ... It was all I'd ever asked. Without thinking, I mumbled, "Yes."

I clamped a hand on my mouth when the question was replaced by: _Say this, then. Cuando uno se transforma en dos._

I read it out loud, pondering why it was in Spanish–Edward was the master in this area–before I felt pain. I dropped the book like it was burning and shrieked.

Inside my body, in my core, it was like I was trying to be pulled apart. Like I was the rope in a game of tug of war. My eyes shut automatically while my hands gripped my hair. Every part of my body was aching! A vampire's transformation looked better than this. It was like my body was being chopped, burned, tossed ... everything. My head was starting to ache, too, probably because of the pulling made by my hands.

I writhed on the sofa for what seemed like eternity. I briefly wondered if this was what Jane's power felt. But I bet one million dollars this was so much worse. Another agonizing scream broke out of my mouth.

Where was Edward anyway? I needed him, and he was nowhere near me ...

Soon, I sensed like I was going to blow up. With one loud cry, everything became numb and black.

**A/N: So ... what do you think, guys? Too weird? I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters because Bella will be very un-Bella, and I didn't like writing OOCs in the first place. But then, I contemplated and allowed it, haha. I guess it would be much more fun if I make Bella (or Bellas. *wink *) very OOC. REVIEW, REVIEW, PEOPLE. THEY CHANGE MY WORLD. THANK YOU. :D It's midnight, and I'm tired. Hope it's worth it.**

**P.S.: Who's up for beta-ing. Contact me. :)**


	2. Good Bella?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in Twilight, okay? Stephenie Meyer's more than lucky to be its author. I'm just an obsessed fan, playing with the characters like Bella's Barbie and Edward's Ken – though Edward is much hotter than Ken ... _When One Becomes Two_ plot is forever mine. :P_**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _Team Edward Rules All_, the SOLE reviewer of this story (I wanna give her a hug, really. But since I can't do that, I'm gonna recommend her story that I've read. It's called Reflection.). Come on, guys. Tell what you're thinking. Review if it's awesome or crappy or whatever. Just be kind, please? :)**

Chapter 2: Good Bella?

"And then we could go to Olympia after that," Alice finished her rant. I just rolled my eyes as Emmett guffawed. He was as thrilled as Alice about Bella's two-week stay with us. Alice had seen a vision earlier this morning about Charlie's trip. Just a few seconds ago, she'd sent a text message to Bella's father, asking his permission about her "sudden girls' sleepover". Charlie didn't have to know that his only daughter would spend her entire two weeks with her boyfriend, unless I wanted him to come barreling into the mansion with his precious gun.

I hit the accelerator as we entered the boundaries of Forks. We–Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I–had decided to hunt today. I didn't have a chance to tell Bella about this because she was so adamant on studying. I smiled. My sweet Bella never ceased to amaze me.

_Missing her already, huh? _Emmett thought smugly when he noticed the change of destination.

"I just want to check on her," I replied, keeping the smile on my face even though Rosalie was sending grim thoughts on my way.

_Whipped! _Emmett said in his mind while Jasper couldn't help his smile as he felt love radiating off me. I couldn't deny it. I wouldn't try to deny it. I was completely wrapped around Bella's finger, and I'd do anything that she wanted. No matter what it cost me.

Suddenly, Alice gasped loudly. In her mind she was panicking because Bella's future disappeared.

I jumped out of the car just as I had reached the curve toward the Swan residence. Alice quickly instructed Rose and Emmett to check the area, while she and Jasper followed me to the house. After swiftly opening the unlocked door, I tried to rein in my shock as I stared at the once clean house. Not that the whole place was a mess, but the view the hallway provided of the living room was enough to leave the three of us standing at the doorway, speechless. In the living room, the magazines and newspapers which had been lying innocent at the coffee table were strewn on the floor. The sofa was disturbed, resting in an awkward angle. But when my eyes flitted to the figure lying on the floor, my shock flew out of the window.

"Bella," I exclaimed, alarmed. In a millisecond, her fragile form was in my arms.

She opened her eyes slowly then gave an angelic smile. "Edward? You came. I told her you'd come." Her words were garbled now. Bella's eyes flickered before completely closing. I was terrified, but then I heard her quiet breathing and knew she was asleep. On the back of her head, I felt a small lump forming. I turned to Alice and Jasper who had just scanned the house.

"It's not Victoria," Alice said.

Now was not the time to think much about that. "I need to get her to the hospital. Will you call Carlisle in advance for me?" After nodding, they ran out of the house while I rushed to my car. I lay Bella on the backseat, and after caressing her face, I got in the driver's seat.

...

Bella slept peacefully on the hospital bed. The only sounds in the room were her steady breathing and the even beating of her heart, made even louder by the device on her side. I clutched her soft, warm hand inside my own cold ones as Carlisle entered with the results of the X-ray.

_There seems to be no problem, Edward. A light blow on the head. No signs of head trauma. Nothing serious. Though, I wonder who is this "her" she was talking about? _I had informed Carlisle of the words Bella had said when I'd found her. Even I was puzzled about the identity of the person she was talking about. Did she have a visitor before or after Charlie left? Was it Jessica? I swear, if it was her fault Bella was like this, I'd make the rest of her life on Earth miserable.

My eyes never left her peaceful face ever since she had been brought in here. Her eyes were fluttering, indicating she was in a deep sleep. Her chest rose and fell slowly with each breath she took. Her milky skin was almost flushed, and an IV was in her right hand, something that would really upset her when she woke up.

"Bella," I whispered to her, smoothing a lock of hair away from her beautiful face. "What happened to you?" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and left me with Bella after a few minutes.

The guilt that had started to form when I'd brought her here increased, threatening to suffocate me. I couldn't help blaming myself. It was my fault she had been hurt. Why? Because I'd agreed to leave her side all day. I shouldn't have listened to her; my experience in Volterra proved that leaving her would do no good. I shouldn't have hunted with my siblings, but watched over Bella instead. I should have looked out for her outside her window, as if we were really that juvenile Romeo and Juliet. Anything that would not have let her out of my sight.

What she'd said earlier stung painfully. _Edward? You came_. Did she still doubt my love for her? Did she really think I'd leave her forever because she wasn't enough for me? If only this wonderful angel knew it was the other way around. Everything she'd said was the complete opposite of the truth. _I_ was the one unworthy of her.

Bella finally stirred when I was in the middle of blaspheming myself. She moaned softly and raised her right hand to touch her head. I grasped her right hand, too. "I'm here."

Her doe eyes flickered to mine, and a wide smile appeared on her face. "You're here," she said again, her voice surprisingly astonished that I almost chuckled.

"Of course, I'm here," I murmured. I brought her hands together and enveloped them in my own. "I'll never leave you, Bella. Please believe that."

Tears made her eyes sparkle. "I believe you. It's just that ... I thought I've lost you." Then she surprised me completely by erupting to tears. She sobbed, and my heart ached for her. What in the world had I done?

"Oh, Bella. Don't cry." In one swift motion, I was lying beside her, one hand wiping the cascading tears on her cheeks. "Shh ... You'll never lose me. I'm right here. Where I'll always be. Unless, of course, you send me away." The last sentence was muttered under my breath, but Bella heard it anyway.

Tenderly placing a hand over my cheek, she whispered, "I would never. I love you too much to do that." She smiled as she said the last part.

I felt a smile of my own forming on my lips. I grinned crookedly at her. "As I love you." Slowly, I bent down, planning to kiss her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, and I backed away slightly to look at her in alarm, thinking she was hurt. But a quick look on the monitors confirmed I was mistaken. "Where is she, Edward?" she asked me worriedly. "Have you seen her? She's so angry at me ... Oh!" Silent tears fell from her bright brown eyes. I was left a step behind. Who in the world was she talking about? But I was sure that I didn't want her to cry.

"What's wrong?" I placed both of my hands on her tear-stained face, trying to make her face me because she had turned away. With my thumb, I brushed away her tears.

"We have to find her. Oh my! She'll be angrier because I've found you first. Well, technically, you found me. But still." She wailed softly, breaking my long-dead heart.

_Edward?_ Carlisle thought worriedly. He was right outside the door and was listening to our conversation.

"Carlisle, come in here a moment. Please."

Carlisle barged into the room while I entangled myself from Bella. She stopped crying for a moment when we broke apart, eyes hurt, but then she saw Carlisle.

"Hmm ...," Carlisle hummed as he examined her. Bella went back to crying silently. "There's really nothing wrong. Her head is fine. No concussions." He seemed to be thinking for a while. _Maybe she just needs rest. It's almost seven, Edward. Take her home and ask her about what happened later._

I nodded. "You do know she's staying with us for two weeks?"

He smiled and nodded, too. _One more thing_.

"Bella?" he questioned my beloved. "Can you tell us who 'she' is? The one you were talking about," he reminded.

Bella sniffed. "I'm talking about my sister. Well, twin sister."

Carlisle and I exchanged a glance. This couldn't be good. Bella didn't have any sisters–or a twin sister–so what she was saying was definitely impossible.

She carried on, not noticing our reaction. "I didn't know exactly what happened, though. When I woke up, I saw her and was glad to have a twin." She smiled. "But she exclaimed about how we look exactly the same–it didn't please her–how her clothes irritated her, and how she wanted to find you." Bella's eyes zeroed on me, sadness swimming in it. "I told her I'd come with her, but she just pushed me, and I passed out."

Carlisle and I couldn't speak for a whole minute. What came out of Bella's mouth was just shocking. She couldn't be lying; I knew when she lied. But it was just so impossible. Maybe she had hit her head pretty hard.

Carlisle couldn't help asking. "Who is she, Bella? What's her name?"

Bella glanced down at her fingers. "Well, we're both Bellas. I like and prefer being called Bella. But she said she wants to be called as Isa. So if you connect those two; Isabella." She laughed lightly at that. "Isa can be funny," she mumbled.

Another awkward silence. She couldn't be serious, could she?

_Take her home, Edward. She might be tired. _Carlisle's thoughts were a mixture of shock and curiosity. Mine was convinced that Bella had a concussion.

After filling up the necessary papers, Bella was released. She even smiled and talked kindly with a five-year-old in a wheelchair on our way out. I felt my heart expand. Bella had a kind heart, and I loved her more for it.

On the car ride home, she suddenly asked, "Aren't we going to search for Isa?"

I glimpsed at her concerned face before saying smoothly, "Tomorrow." Tomorrow when you were cured. I was positive a good night's sleep was all she needed, and I felt almost all of the stress I was feeling slide out of my mind. Bella was safe, and that was what mattered.

I parked the Volvo at the garage, and went over to Bella's side and opened her door.

"Thank you," she told me meekly. I flashed a lopsided smile her way, and grinned when her heartbeats quickened.

When we went inside, everyone–except Rosalie–welcomed Bella warmly. She blushed and nodded when Esme asked her if she was hungry. I followed Bella and Esme to the kitchen and watched Bella finished her meal. She even argued with Esme on who would wash the dishes. Of course, Esme won, leaving Bella feeling slightly bad.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from the living room. We walked out of the kitchen and sit with Alice, Jasper and Emmett on our lounges. I read Alice's mind, and even though she was frustrated because Bella's future was still blank, she'd created a surprise Bella wouldn't even guess. If I were human, I would almost blush when I realized what it was.

"Yes, Alice?" she asked stiffly, still offended by the argument she'd lost.

Alice pouted slightly, not enjoying her tone. "Bella, don't be like that with me. Besides, your future is still blank because of God only knows what. So please let me do this once in a lifetime honor and be excited." It was true. It was Alice's first sleepover. Not that we were tolerating it, but I was sure she and Bella would do loads of things girls do on events like this. That is, if Bella agreed.

Bella's eyes immediately softened in response to Alice's pleading. "All right. What is it you want?" Alice squealed but was worried because Bella's future still held nothing. It started to worry me. Maybe I should talk to Alice and Carlisle–and Bella, if she liked– about this. Though I had doubts Bella would not continue her story about her nonexistent twin sister.

Alice decided to lead Bella to her room first to ask what color of nail polish she would prefer. I stayed on the couch, after hearing Alice's threat. She assured me they would be back in a while. The phone rang, and Esme appeared to answer it.

"Cullen residence," her gentle voice greeted. The person on the other side sighed.

"Um, is Bella in there?" the voice was feminine, childish, and something I'd never heard in my whole life. I glanced at Esme, as well as Jasper and Emmett.

_Who in the world is that? _Emmett asked in his mind.

At first, Jasper had thought it was a classmate – their phone number was in the school records. But the voice was unfamiliar which reasoned why the three of us were feeling unsettled. I searched Alice's mind for answers.

Alice was more worried than ever. _I can't see who she is!_

Esme, aware of our reactions, asked warily, "May I ask who this is?" We all held our breath as we waited.

"This is a friend of Chief Swan from Seattle. He asked me to call this number and check if his daughter was fine." The voice shifted to being serious and apologetic. "Sorry if I scared you, ma'am, but the chief just liked to ask if Bella is fine, as simple as that."

"Oh, well. Bella is safe here with us. Please tell Charlie that. This is Esme Cullen, by the way."

"Thank you, ma'am. That will be all." The person hung up. Esme put down the receiver, too.

"That's odd," Esme mused out loud. _She seems familiar in a way._ I raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask what she meant when Alice screamed.

"Bella! This color is so nice on you. Let's try it!" The four of us refrained from rolling our eyes. Leave it to Alice to break a mood.

"Sure," Bella replied, a bit surprised. But Alice's thoughts were a little troubled as she applied red paint on Bella's toenails. _I'm wondering about the odd things happening, Edward, so don't dare say that I'm useless. _I merely shook my head at her.

After half an hour of nail polishing, Bella and Alice descended the stairs. Alice was excited to tell her the surprise she had been keeping for a while now. Emmett picked up on Alice's mood, and shook with silent laughter. Jasper tried to hide his smile while Esme's head swayed back and forth at Emmett's childishness.

_Way to go, bro! Go get some. _I ground my teeth together. Couldn't Emmett shut up when necessary?

"I have another surprise for you, and it's in Edward's room," Alice stage whispered to Bella.

Emmett burst out laughing then. "Good luck, Bella. Enjoy the night life, like Rose and I." He winked and doubled up in laughter.

Bella, who had seated on the space beside me, stared at Emmett. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Esme interrupted, "It's a bed, Bella. For you to use while you're here."

I had expected her to blush beet red or glare at Emmett, but she surprised me by cocking her head to the side. "What's so funny about that?" She turned to Alice and smiled. "Thank you, Alice, though the couch is fine for me."

"You can't do it there, little sis," Emmett burst out, breathless because of laughing too much. My hands turned to fists, and if Emmett dared again, I would kill him. Jasper rushed to Alice because being near Emmett was affecting him, and he might join him laughing on the floor soon. Jasper's thoughts broke my angry thoughts, though. _Strange. Bella isn't feeling embarrassed. In fact, she's confused._

Bella was confused?

For the past few weeks, Bella had grown accustomed to Emmett's disgusting innuendos but she was completely and utterly clueless now. Then again, it could be explained by the accident earlier. She seemed to be really suffering from concussion. My poor Bella.

"Can't do what? Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Her heartbeat quickened and salt water was starting to form in her eyes. Everyone became silent after that.

_Uh-oh. I don't know if I offended her or what_, came fromEmmett's worried thoughts.

"Of course you offended her, you moron," I seethed quietly and at vampire speed. I wrapped my arms around Bella. "Ignore Emmett. His foot is in his mouth again."

"Yes, honey," Esme joined in, glaring at Emmett. He flinched. He now had a place on Esme's hit list tonight. "Go upstairs and rest. You had a long day."

Bella sniffled. Alice offered her tissue, and she silently thanked her. "It's okay, Esme. I just feel ... I don't know ... weird? This is the first time I've been so emotional and clueless. All I can feel right now is contentment because I'm with my family, and that's all I want."

"Oh, Bella." Esme took her from my arms and caged Bella in her own. "I'm so glad to have a daughter like you."

"And I'm so glad you're my sister!" Alice exclaimed. "By the way, I already consider her my sister, Edward, so get down on one knee already and make it official." A chorus of approval came from my brothers. Emmett was just glad to have Bella as a sister too, while Jasper simply decided for Alice's sake.

I answered them with a roll of my eyes. "Okay. That's enough. It's already late, and Bella needs to rest." In one fluid motion, she was in my arms, bridal style. She squealed and blushed, muttering a soft good night to everyone.

When I opened the door of my bedroom, my attention did not go to the new furniture in the room, but rather to Bella's reaction to it. She smiled and tried to suppress a yawn. I chuckled quietly.

She heard me. "Why? What's wrong?" Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine. Without breaking eye contact, I closed the door and walked over to where the bed was.

"Nothing." I put her down. "You're really tired, love. Go to sleep."

"I will after I change. Where's my bag anyway?" She glanced around the room until she spotted her duffel bag on the couch. "I knew Alice would bring it over." She got up, rummaged the bag for her pajamas and went to the bathroom. She smiled softly at me before she closed the door.

Me? I was smiling widely. My Bella was here with me. Safe and sound. I couldn't ask for more. I also changed my button down shirt and jeans to t-shirt and boxer shorts. Not that I would sleep. But Bella would probably be more comfortable if she slept with a vampire in light clothing. Despite my cold temperature, Bella preferred to keep me under the covers with her. She'd said it was to reassure her. She never had to worry, though. I learned from my mistakes, and leaving her was the biggest one I regretted making. What should I do to make it up to her?

Bella emerged in a pair of silk pajamas. She was blushing and had smiled timidly when she caught my eye. I opened my arms for her. She wasted no time running into my arms. She pressed her cheek to my chest, near my long dead heart, and I buried my face into her fragrant mahogany hair. It was one of the sweetest gestures we had made, and I loved it.

"Come now, love," I whispered. I pulled the duvet and went under it, patting the space next to me. Bella responded right away.

She sighed, contented, when I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Edward. I love you."

Like always, my heart warmed after hearing her say those words. "I love you, too, Bella."

She smiled and closed her eyes. I copied her. Even though I couldn't sleep, my mind remained calm, a thing that only happened whenever Bella was at my side.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I personally love the last part. I forced myself to eat sugar to give you that sweet moment. I know, I'm so corny. Anyway, some questions arise from this chapter. Why does Bella seem so innocent? (We all know she is, but not _that_ innocent. ;)) Who is that mysterious person on the phone? If there were two Bellas, where's the other one? What will happen next? Stay tuned, people. We'll get there if you guys tell me you want me to update fast in your reviews. Thanks! ;)**


End file.
